vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skarner
|-|Skarner= |-|Battlecast Alpha Skarner= Summary One of the brackern, Skarner is an immense crystalline scorpion from a hidden valley in Shurima. Known for their great wisdom and deep connection to magic, the brackern’s bodies are fused with powerful life crystals which hold the living thoughts and memories of their ancestors. In an age long past, they entered hibernation to avoid destruction—but recent, threatening events have roused Skarner, and he now strives to protect his dormant kin from those who would harm them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-C Name: Skarner, the Crystal Vanguard Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Brackern, Guardian, Member of the Battlecast Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Able to manipulate gems and crystals, Magic, Forcefield Generation, Crystal poison, Limited Power Nullification (Via Impale) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Large Island level (On par with Battlecast Cho'Gath and Creator Viktor) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Should be comparable to those augmented by his crystals, Such as Camille, Orianna, and Jayce) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can carry champions as heavy as Nautilus, Malphite, and Galio with Impale, should be no physically weaker than Poppy) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Large Island Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Large Island level Stamina: Superhuman (Brackern are able to survive for weeks without sustenance) Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size, Hundreds of meters with magic and crystals Standard Equipment: Arachia Namestone Intelligence: High (His Namestone granted him thousands of years worth of memories, knowledge, and wisdom) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crystal Spires:' Skarner's presence causes a number of Crystal Spires to appear at set points on the battlefield, which can be captured by champions who stand near them for 2 seconds. Once captured, Crystal Spires are owned until contested and the defending team can stand on the spire to prevent the opposing team from capturing it. Crystal Spires grant 30 Gold split among its captors upon being captured, or 15 Gold if only a single champion participated in its capture, and provide sight around them for 1.5 seconds upon being captured, becoming impossible to recapture for 15 seconds. **'Crystal Charge:' While within range of a Crystal Spire controlled by his team, or while an enemy is stunned with Fracture or suppressed with Impale, Skarner gains bonus movement speed, bonus attack speed and restores 2% maximum mana every second. *'Crystal Slash:' Skarner deals physical damage to all enemies within range, also causing subsequent uses of Crystal Slash within 4 seconds to deal bonus magic damage if he hits an enemy. Basic attacks reduce Crystal Slash's cooldown by 0.25 seconds, quadrupled to 1 against enemy champions. *'Crystalline Exoskeleton:' Skarner shields himself for up to 6 seconds, gaining bonus movement speed that increases by an additional 16% over 3 seconds while the shield holds. *'Fracture:' Skarner launches a blast of energy forward in a line that deals magic damage and slows the first six enemies it hits for 2.5 seconds, as well as and marking them with Crystal Venom for 5 seconds. Fracture's missile slows down every time it hits an enemy champion. Skarner's next basic attack against a target marked with Crystal Venom consumes the mark to deal them bonus physical damage and stun them for 1 second. Fracture's cooldown is reduced by 1 second whenever he stuns a target with Fracture and 1.75 seconds whenever he suppresses an enemy with Impale. *'Impale:' Skarner rears his stinger, rooting his target for 0.25 seconds as he brings it down, dealing physical damage, magic damage and suppressing them for 1.75 seconds. At the end of the duration, the target takes the same damage again. For the duration, Skarner can move freely and drag his victim around with him but cannot attack them. Impale consumes all Crystallizing Sting stacks to deal bonus magic damage per stack. *'Crystal Summoning:' Skarner is capable of summoning sharp crystals from the ground around him. Key: Base | Battlecast Skarner Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magic Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Playable Characters